Helping the Pathetic
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: GunnLorne, GunnWes. Gunn needs a little shove in the right direction.


**Helping the Pathetic**

The first demon that they had had to deal with without Angel around to catch them and he figured they'd done pretty damn good. They were all alive for a start and not ripped to pieces, strewn all over the building. Which could always be counted as a plus in his books.

Still, he'd gone to Caritas for a reason. Had gotten up on that stage and made a damn fool of himself for a reason. The Host owed him a reading and he was damn well going to get it. Even if it was after hours and Caritas seemed to have been long closed. The Host was just going to have to wake up then.

He banged on the door as loud as he could, hoping to wake the green demon up. And if he didn't come down to open the door right away then Gunn was just going to have to make himself so much of a pest that greeny in there wouldn't have a choice but to open up and help if he wanted to get any sleep.

It was several moments before he could hear someone yell something from inside. Then a buzzing noise and he knew that the door had been unlocked. Pushing the door open he half ran down the stairs and into the bar. The Host was there waiting for him, dressed in a far too flamboyant gown and looking pissed as he leaned against the counter. He didn't speak until Gunn was standing in front of him.

"So to what do I owe this extremely late visit?" Oddly enough he didn't sound as annoyed as he was obviously trying to. And on closer inspection he didn't really look all that angry. Just expectant.

Gunn paused. "You knew I was coming here." His tone was very nearly accusatory. The Host just stared at him levelly.

"Well I am psychic."

"Then you should know what I'm here for." He had fought with a big ass demon and was now hangover. He wanted answers and maybe if he acted gruff enough then the Host wouldn't bother with his usual runaround games. In and out. That's all he wanted.

"Oh I know what you're here for." And Gunn was so sure that there was a double entendre in that. He felt his eyes narrow in suspicion but the Host only continued in a casual tone. "You're here for your reading."

Gunn gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Well?"

"You've already been started out on the right path, my friend."

Gunn looked at him for a moment. Expecting more but there clearly wasn't going to be any. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Gunn was stumped for a moment. That couldn't be… it. There had to be something else, something more. 'Cause he still felt absolutely lost. "That can't be it."

"It's all you're ready to hear."

"What? Hey, I made an idiot of myself then got my ass kicked by a demon with big teeth. I didn't come all the way over here just so you could tell me 'that's it'. I'm ready to hear whatever you got to say."

Red eyes studied him for a moment before the Host sighed and glanced away. "Alright. You asked for it. He'll never tell you if you don't tell him first. And you'll never do that if you can't get over this fear of yours."

Gunn stared at him in absolute shock. "What are you-?"

"Wes. You want him. He wants you. But he won't make the first move. And you're still a little too closeted."

"I ain't… What?" Clearly this situation was beyond him and he gave Lorne a baffled look. What the hell was he supposed to do? Maybe he hadn't been ready to hear this. He wanted life advice, not love advice. Though he couldn't exactly dispute what the Host was saying. He must have looked completely pathetic because the Host sighed softly.

"You're afraid." He held up a hand to forestall Gunn's protest. "Which is fine. Normal. But if you ever want Wes you're going to have to get over it. Suck it up and deal with it."

Gunn fidgeted. Sighed and decided what the hell, it's not like Lorne didn't already know everything about anything anyway. "I've kind of never… With a guy before. I don't know… I mean I know-"

He was cut off by the Host's mouth closing over his in a hard kiss. It lasted only a second but it was enough to leave him breathless and staring. Thinking he should probably hit the demon but too shocked to actually do anything. The Host waited patiently for him to snap out of it.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't you know? Boy you really are inexperienced."

Gunn frowned. "That ain't what I… You know what I meant."

"Hey, I'm the Host. Here to help in whatever way possible. I read your future so I know this is the right thing to do. You need someone to snap you out of your fear about this. And it looks like I'm the… demon for the job." He gave a lop-sided smile. Gunn stared. "Well what do ya say, kiddo?"

It was a moment before Gunn decided that he'd settle on an expression of indignant shock. The Host just gave him a stern look that dared him to lie. Gunn's protest died in his throat. He swallowed and nodded slightly instead. Left himself in the… very capable hands of the Host. Let those hands smooth away years of fear and hatred with bliss and ecstasy. Let himself know what it was like. That maybe it wasn't half as bad as he'd feared.

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning by the time he left the Host. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted. A direction. Which lead him straight to Wes. No longer so afraid that he shied away from even the thought of being with the man. He tapped lightly on the door before him. Smiled when a sleep ruffled Wes answered it and looked confused.

"…Charles? Is something-?"

He didn't get the chance to go further as Gunn stepped into the apartment, gently pushing Wes back. Arms slipped around Wes' waist and lips brushed gently over his. Gunn smiled more as he gasped, pulled back just slightly to look at him.

"Oh…" Wes closed the distance again, hands rising to Gunn's shoulders. The door clicked closed behind them.

* * *

The Host lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Smiled to himself. Tonight was truly a good night for helping the pathetic. And he certainly had nothing against getting a little something back on the side. Truly a good night.

-end-


End file.
